Alexios Archontonis
Patriarch Gennadios III (Hellenic: Πατριάρχης Βαρθολομαῖος Α'; born 29 February 3150, died 31 October 3247) is the Archbishop of Auronopolis, New Beretea and Ecumenical Patriarch, and thus "first among equals" in the Orthodox Communion, since 1 November 3206. Gennadios's tenure has been characterized by inter-Orthodox cooperation, inter-Christian and inter-religious dialog, as well as by formal trips to Orthodox and Muslim countries seldom previously visited. He has exchanged numerous invitations of Church and State dignitaries. His efforts to promote religious freedom and human rights, his initiatives to advance religious tolerance among the world’s religions has been widely noted. addition to the strong religious convictions, is considered one of the most brilliant theological thinkers of his time, his thoughts were essential to promote Enosis in Ruthenia among Orthodox people and spark the revolution that led to the abolisión the Parsian Empire and the creation of the Ruthenian State. Biography Early Life Gennadios III was born in Tortossa, son of Christos and Merope Archontónis. His secular birth name is Alexios Archontonis(Δημήτριος Αρχοντώνης). He is a Hellenic citizen in a Parsian Empire in a minor community in the city. Alexios Archontonis attended elementary school in his native Imvros and continued his secondary education in the famous Zographeion Lyceum in Ostambal. Soon afterwards, he studied Theology as an undergraduate at the Patriarchal Theological school or Halki seminary, from which he graduated with highest honours in 3191, and was immediately ordained deacon, receiving the name Gennadios. Gennadios fulfilled his military service in the Meretian army as a non regular officer between 3191 and 3193. From 3193 to 3198, Gennadios pursued his postgraduate studies at the Pontifical Oriental Institute in Ostambal, the Ecumenical Institute of Savoy in Aquitania. His doctoral research was on the Canon Law. The same year he became a lecturer in the Pontifical Gregorian University in Tortossa. After returning to Ostambal in 3198, he took a position at the Patriarchal Theological Seminary of Halki, where he was ordained a priest in 3199, by Ecumenical Patriarch Andreas. he selected Gennadios as its director. On Christmas of 3206 he was selected as the new and restaured Patriarch of Auronopolis He speaks Hellenic, Mauri, Aquitanian, Sarbian and English; he is also fluent in classical Persian and Latin. The Enosis During the enosis he was a primordial participation in the formation of the future revolutionaries as Demetrios Metaxas and Lavrentios Choventas, The crucial meeting was held in Varasia (actual Euxodion) where chieftains and prelates from all over the peninsula assembled in 3206, the Patriarch Gennadios presented himself as a favoured of the Enosis and the tension of a possible failure begins, sporadic incidents against Parsians occurred, heralding the start of the uprising, the revolution was declared the 29 of June of 3206 by the patriarch himself raised the banner with the cross in the monastery of Agia Lavrea. After the creation of Ruthene state, he crowned the new Basileus Konstantinos I and give the power of the new Ecumenical Patriarch after it was dedicated to the work of evangelization and reconciliation among the people of the peninsula with the Mount Agios where claimed religious sovereignty of the island to be sacred, being respected by the emperor in 3210 He died in 3247 at the age of 96. Styles The oficial style is :His All Holiness, Gennadios III, Archbishop of Auronopolis, New Beretea, and Ecumenical Patriarch in Greek: :Η Αυτού Θειοτάτη Παναγιότης ο Αρχιεπίσκοπος Κωνσταντινουπόλεως Νέας Ρώμης και Οικουμενικός Πατριάρχης Βαρθολομαίος Α' See Also * Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis * Orthodox Church * List of Ecumenical Patriarchs of Auronopolis |} Category:Ruthenia Category:Orthodox Religion Category:Ruthenian People